Gerda Frost
|image = Gerda-wiki1.jpg |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Jennifer Lawrence |Created By= Panda |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 18 |Species= Human |Position= Travel Guide |affiliation = Neutral|species = Species}} Childhood The Frost family once had three children, and the family lived contently in a village in the Hyadies. Gerda was the youngest, and the only girl. While she enjoyed her life in the mountains, as a child, she thought lightly of the world around her. The workload she took in was low, and for the most part had very little to worry about. The playful attitude she had disappeared the day one of her older brothers ‘died.’ Since he drowned trying to save her, Gerda since became more serious and shoulders more responsibility. She was not the greatest at it, and quickly became cold, yet she pushed herself until she reached an acceptable outcome. A couple years after Jack’s disappearance, Gerda found a best friend in Kai, a child a couple years older than her. The two were close as they learned the mountains together. The young girl learned how to hunt, read the terrain, and master the several paths through the Hyadies from Solhara to Calladahn. Kai kept her company as in both work and play, and Gerda thought that she figured out a routine that worked in her life. Work as a Guide She was sixteen when she took up the business as a guide. She wanted to make a living, she wanted to survive in the world. The best way she could do that was off the land. Her people skills need work; however, Gerda is the best in the business when it comes to leading people though the mountains and not to their death, although that is not always out of the question. Gerda’s fare is cheap and her business is no-nonsense. Two years on the job and in the scope of the Hyadies she is one of the best in the business. Recently Her life took another change shortly before the Blight hit, when she was nearing 18 years old. The meeting was with her best friend Kai, and what was a casual get-together after several weeks turned on her when he pushed her away. The cold attitude concerned her. Gerda felt an urge to see what was wrong with her friend. That was easier said than done when she was unable to find him since. She checked all the areas she knew in the mountains with no luck. That is why her current mission in her life is to find Kai and snap him back to his senses. The sense of loyalty she owes her friend is too much for her to ignore. In efforts to locate him, Gerda extended her guide services to include all of Ga’leah and has since been all over a few times already. The Blight started soon after Kai disappeared, yet Gerda never let that stop her. Since that fateful accident with Jack, Gerda molded herself to be a survivor.